particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Consumerist Party of Aloria (NCPA)
National Consumerist Party of Aloria, or NCPA for short, is a Left-wing nationalist party that runs in Aloria . It was formed in the nation's capital Port Aloria, Krentori in 2933. The party's beliefs include federalism; isolationism; patriotism and free market economics. 5 Main Principles 1. Dedication to the growth of the economy as the main objective of the government of Aloria 2. Focus on the sovereignty of Aloria as a independent republic 3. Focus on the national industry and against import dependency 4. Stemming illegal immigration and to protect the nations borders 5. To uphold the democratic values of the republic of Aloria *work in progress* Formation and First Election (2932-2936) At the end of 2932, Bill Allison and Luke Wolff were speaking about starting up in politics. Bill Allison was a high end lawyer, while Wolff was a sucessful business enterpriser. Using their own private funds and combining with sponsor money from numerous friends and supporters, they formed the NCPA, or the National Consumerist Party of Aloria, in a ceremony in the summer months of 2933. Bill Allison was announced overall party leader, with Wolff as viceroy. Times were hostile to a new political party and there was very little room to maneuver around the powerful DemCoa (Democratic Coalition of Aloria). Many bills created by the NCPA were defeated by the more conservative and expierenced older parties. This was a frustrating time for the NCPA. Member levels fluctuated and the leadership of Bill Allison was tested, there were many heated debates among members as to where the party was heading. Inter-party politics was put on hold during '34 and '35 when a terrorist faction, NWO (historically relevent as they aptly named themselves after former political party the Alorian anthem is based on) hit the Democratic Party Of Aloria HQ and killed many of its party. The president at the time called a state emergency and the nation was in turmoil. The NWO terrorists told Aloria that it was in pocession of nuclear weaponary and wanted certain demands. The government did not negotiate, and the NCPA was in agreement. Allison was very worried that this threat could trigger a destructive nuclear tit for tat. Luckily via a emergency budget to increase miltary spending, a covert operation took the terror group down. not before setting a nuclear weapon off the north west coast and killing thousands in the province of Sildar. By July of 2936, the election had arrived, with the tragic events of the past two years still fresh in the mind of the Alorian people, leader Allison had this to say: "To the people of Aloria, I address you directly, as it is you who decide where we go from here. Your vote in the July election will sway the pendulum, and together you will decide where it will fall. The 'DemCoa' alliance, with the People Party as the Leader, has prevailed as your leaders, and only you can judge how well they have done in that role. However I sense something on the horizon, a congressional revolution. Looking back at the past elections in this nation, every so often there is a period of political change, new parties emerge, older parties recline, and I feel that this pattern is still alive and operating today. The people of Aloria have a lot of choice this summer as to where to place their belief, and if not at this election but in the coming years, I believe there will be a change of the guard, so to speak. The NCPA is fighting for the common, patriotic Aloria and we relish the chance to make Aloria greater than it already is. However we cannot do that without you, the public. You are the gatekeepers, you are the key holders, you are the masters, we are your servants. On reflection of the past year, and the tragic events and ongoing struggles that the dreaded NWO have created, this July will be time to momentarily forget the past, the past elections, the past events, the past loyalties and choose your leader through these fragile times Thankyou, and good luck!" A month later and the NCPA had won its first seat in congress, 22 in total. 22 were shared amongst the party's most prominent members, starting with the top down. The best result was in the hard hit Sildar region, in which the NCPA were able to snatch 5th place out of 8, beating two prominent parties. Overall the election was a fair one, particularly for a four year old party, and by August 2936, the party was looking to the future. The PCA Uprising 2937 Over the Christmas period, Aloria began to settle down to normal. However Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria